


Showdance And Tell Her

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showdance And Tell Her

Anton finds himself staring as he dances with Darcey, he knows, the second that the dance is over, she will bolt from him. He holds her all the closer until he is forced to release her, dip her and press his head to her chest, his body aching to press to hers again even as they remain, letting the pose hold until they are sure the applause is over. She smiles as she takes his hand, letting him lead her from the floor. This is her first proper show dance and she is vibrating with nerves. He smiles, kissing her shoulder when the results come in. Full marks. They have won. She turns to look at him, eyes dancing and he smiles again, then, before he can stop himself, kisses her, softly but with enough passion that she knows what he says next is the truth. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Darcey's reply is soft and honest even as she kisses him again, pulling away only when they need to approach the winners trophy, not once letting him go all the same.


End file.
